Exclusive
by GrayScreen
Summary: It isn't easy to have a trusting relationship when you know your partner sleeps around for a living. Add parental issues to the mix and you have a recipe for a relationship bound to end in disaster. Kia/Louise  Spoilers for the entire game!
1. Rainy Day Blues

**A/N**: Hey there! I finished Absolute Obedience a few days ago for the second time and decided to check out FF for fanfics and to my dismay, there were only three! I wanted to write something so the listing wouldn't be so bare and so I could flesh out my writing skills again after nearly five years. I'm notorious for taking a long time to write chapters, so reviews are a great nudge! Also, everything written is completely unbetaed, so many apologies for any mistakes.

**Pairings**- Mainly Kia/Louise, Werner/Louise, and Kia/Dirk

**Warnings**-Mild sexual content, foul language, yaoi/slash, etc...Lemons won't be posted here due to TOS, but will be linked in my profile when I write them.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Absolute Obedience. If I did, I would have totally expanded on the end relationship between Kia and Louise and you wouldn't have to top ALL THE TIME. (Rant, rant)

**Chapter One**

**Rainy Day Blues**

Kia sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, propping his chin against his fist as he moodily gazed out the window of Louise's mansion. Rain fell in heavy sheets outside, the beautiful front garden now flooded and dismal looking. The foul weather kept the solider locked inside and the radio was anything but reassuring. A female reporter's voice rang out through the radio's speakers, giving advice for what looked to be a long storm. "It's strongly advised to take caution when driving due to the excess water on the roads. Studies show that accidents raise dramatically during heavy storms..." The reporter's voice droned in the back of Kia's head.

"Gallagher!" Kia yelled, cracking his knuckles. "Is Louise still locked up in his room? He has a client today, doesn't he?" It wasn't like Louise to be anything but perfectly punctual and orderly when it came to any requests that came in. Despite Kia's best efforts to get his partner to relax and take things easy, he still remained the neat and organized golden boy that he'd been when they first met. For someone of Kia's wild and unplanned lifestyle, it was more than a little frustrating at times.

"Ah! No, Master Kia. He canceled the request himself. He has an engagement with an old friend of his, I believe." Gallagher looked up with a smile from his cleaning, a small expensive vase carefully being polished and dusted in his hands. Kia rolled his eyes and snorted at the large man's words.

"Pssh. He's probably going to have one of his boring tea parties with whatever stuck up jerk he sweet talking." Kia frowned, glaring at the window and the rain. "Then he's probably gonna sleep with them. Like he always does." Kia added bitterly, ignoring Tigg's head butting against his hand.

When Kia had first taken Louise, the other man had been overwhelmed. Kia wasn't sure just how long he'd kept the other man up, forcing him to awaken only to drive into him over and over in a vicious cycle that left the aristocrat exhausted and sore for days. Regardless, Louise slipped out when Kia wasn't looking, almost getting himself killed from someone who he thought was a friend. Though he was bleeding from glass shards and fatigued from the night before, the only thing Kia could see was the lost look of disbelief on his partner's face as he realized he was not only betrayed, but nearly killed. Kia saw as his eyes trembled and his lips worked numbly and knew that the idea that another person he trusted had back stabbed him again hurt more than any gun wound. It had only been for what felt like a split second, but the image ingrained itself in his mind as he shoved the blond onto plush sheets, manipulating his body with sensuous skill and patience.

He had lost track of time, Louise's body sticky with sweat and semen against his as the sun eventually rose, filling the room with gentle light while Louise struggled to keep his eyes open. Guilt settled in his gut as he watched Louise's eyes droop, his hair messy and cheeks flushed. For a man who prided himself on his extraordinary prowess as a so called "giver", he seemed so much more appealing on the other end of the spectrum.

"Just because I like to drink tea at my meetings doesn't make them tea parties, Kia." Louise gingerly made his way down the stairs, a noticeable limp in his gait. Kia grinned as he watched the man frown in discomfort at a step taken too hard. It seemed that Kia's rough administrations last night had took a toll on the long-haired man after all.

Kia looked up. "Hey." He said, waving to the blond. "I thought you were gonna stay in bed all day, you lazy ass. Some of us don't have the luxury of canceling a request whenever we feel like it." He teased, grinning wider when Louise scowled. His friend's bad temper was always something he liked to push the limits of.

"And not everyone has the luxury of having someone give them free room and board in a mansion either." He shot back, his smile deadly. Kia scratched the back of his neck, unthreatened. Louise didn't have the heart to throw him out, especially now. "Regardless," He continued, making his way to the kitchen. Kia and Gallagher followed suit. "It isn't anything that concerns you." He grabbed a ribbon from atop a table, tying it around his hair and pulling the blond strand in place. "Mind your business, Kia."

Kia glared, quickening his steps so he could fall in line with his partner. "It is my business." He insisted. Louise rolled his eyes and Kia grabbed his wrist, turning him around so they'd be face to face. "I don't trust you out alone. Especially with those people you call 'friends', Louise."

Louise scoffed. "Kia, we already talked about this." He sighed, exasperated.

"Yeah, and you never listen!" Kia groused, nearly pouting. "Besides, you promised that you wouldn't sleep around unless it was for a request."

"So, you don't trust me then." Louise said, finally turning to look at him.

"I didn't say that." Kia countered, getting frustrated. Louise only raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. He made his way to the stairs, Kia in pursuit. "Hey!" He yelled. " Don't walk away from me!"

Louise waved him off. "We'll talk later." A door slammed and the audible click of a lock rang throughout the stairs. Kia let his fist pound against the wall, annoyed.

"Fine!" He yelled, glaring at the empty stairway. "Be a brat!"

Gallagher fretted at the motorcyclist's side, looking worried, as was typical for the muscle-bound hulk of a man. "Master Kia! Master Louise is very busy today. It might be best to give him some space." He advised, worrying a dusting cloth in his hands. Kia shot him a look and snorted, flopping down on one of the sofas in the living room.

After much wheedling on Kia's part, he'd finally got Louise to agree to a somewhat exclusive relationship between the two of them. There was no way they could be completely closed when it came to the bedroom since the very nature of their work forced them to sleep around. Louise himself assured that he kept to their pact, only warming the bed's or request targets. Kia, however, wasn't so sure. The both of them were adept liars and secretive by nature. He himself had deviated from their promise, spending more than a few nights with Dirk in his arms. He liked to fancy that Louise was none the wiser, but experience told him that it was unlikely. Louise had one of the sharpest minds their generation had to offer. Lies were fairly pointless.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, a sharp knock at the door had both Gallagher and Kia looking up. Kia followed close behind the larger man, eying around him to the door, eager to see the visitor who was most likely Louise's friend/consort for the day. As Gallagher swung the door open, he spied a dark-haired man in a crisp white suit, his button-down shirt opened freely around the chest. "Hi." He drawled, his voice smooth and deep. "Name's Werner Herzog. I'm here for Louise." He smiled, his genial tone calm and collected. In that moment, Kia hated him.

"Ah! Master Louise was waiting for you." Gallagher said, eager to please as always. "Please, come in, come in!" He ushered the guest in, handing him a small towel to dry the rain out of his hair. "I'll go inform Master Louise of your arrival. Master Kia, could you show him to the living room?"

Kia snorted contemptuously. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He jerked a thumb towards the living room, glaring at the other man. They walked in silence, Kia fuming and Werner smiling smugly as he watched the biker nearly steam beside him. "So," Kia said as the reached the living room, immediately dropping into his usual seat. "You're that mafia brat."

Werner laughed, easing down in a chair opposite Kia. "I guess you could call me that. I prefer the term heir, though." He met the other's intense gaze with a self-assured look of his own. He'd dealt with worse on a daily basis from business dealings and it wouldn't do to rile up a close friend of Louise's more than necessary. Especially if that friend happened to be his current lover.

"Yeah? I don't care what you prefer." Kia shot back, annoyed by the other man's lack of reaction. It was like dealing with Louise all over again. "What do you want with Louise? I thought you were some famous ladies' man or something. Louise isn't a lady, even if he acts like one." He leered, his smirk lewd. "Trust me. I've seen proof. Many, many times."

Werner's smile faltered for a second, his eye giving a small twitch. Looks like he wasn't as impervious as Kia once thought. However, the smile came right back, just as fake as before. "I'm sure you have." Werner said, shifting his legs. "Louise talks a lot about you. You're everything he said you'd be." The was just a hint of venom to his words that Kia almost missed.

"I can be a lot worse if I find out that your taking what's mine." Kia said, his voice deep with threatening promise. The two of the sat in tense silence until Louise entered the room, neatly dressed in a crisp white frilled shirt and black slacks, his hair still tied back with the silk ribbon. He gave Kia a reproachful look at noticing the uncomfortable silence, knowing that his partner was the cause.

"Werner. I apologize the the wait." Louise said, touching the back of Werner's chair. "Are you ready to go?" Kia felt his stomach twist as he saw Louise smile, Werner smiling back as he stood. The both of them looked like they'd stepped out of a magazine spread, as gorgeous as high-class models. He shifted in his seat, uncharacteristically embarrassed.

"No need to apologize. I was just talking with your friend." Werner replied. "I reserved some luxury seats for the orchestra you told me liked, since they were in town. Is that alright with you?"

Louise nodded, smiling wider. Kia frowned, unused to seeing the blond so happy. "I've been meaning to go attend one of their performances." He agreed, the two of them already meandering out the door. Kia cleared his throat.

"Hey." They both turned to look at him, Werner finally looking annoyed. "Remember that we have to go to Dinner at your dad's house tonight. Be back before six." He reminded. Louise nodded, turning to leave until soon Kia was left alone in the spacious living room.

If Louise wanted to be like that, then fine. Two could play at that game. Kia grabbed the phone the hung above the fireplace, dialing a number he knew by heart.

He was sure Dirk wouldn't be too busy today anyway.

* * *

A/N Ugh. I forgot how much typing for three hours straight could hurt...

Anyways, feel free to review and I'll try to have another chapter done post-haste!


	2. Nonsensical Endeavors

**A/N**: So...Why did it take so long to write this up? Well, first I got really ill and spent a good few weeks in and out of hospitals with barely enough sleep to keep me thinking, then I had to do some work on acquiring school transfer papers which is a LOT harder than it sounds. Finally, I got the game called Lucky Dog 1 that has eating up ALL my time. It's actually pretty neat, seeing as how I can barely understand any written Japanese, and it's also illustrated by the same person who drew Enzai and Absolute Obedience. Pretty neat, huh? Also, WTF Fanfiction? You totally ruined my formating. I hate you.

**Pairings**-Mainly Kia/Louise, but also Werner/Louise, and Kia/Dirk

**Warnings**-Mild sexual content, foul language, yaoi/slash, etc...Lemons won't be posted here due to TOS, but will be linked in my profile when I write them. (Meaning I have to get an AFF or LJ account...) Also? I have no beta. Point out mistakes and I will most likely fix them!

**Disclaimer**-I'd like to have ownership rights to Absolute Obedience, but I don't. Though, that may be a good thing. The game would never end...

**Chapter Two**

**Nonsensical Endeavors**

Kia knew that he wasn't stupid, despite Louise's frequent reassurances to the contrary. There was no doubt in his mind that Louise's "platonic relationship" with Werner was anything but platonic. Hell, Kia himself was guilty of warming one too many beds. It wasn't surprising that either one of them was anything more then haphazardly committed at best.

But, damn it, Louise could at least pretend. The way the blond practically gushed around the mafioso reminded Kia of an over eager school-girl facing her first real crush. It was borderline sickening and really made Kia just want to punch the both of them in their (fairly) attractive faces.

...Except maybe not Louise. The aristocrat was pretty temperamental about that kind of thing and besides, there were much better ways of dishing out punishment on the man that left both of them satisfied, if not incredibly sore and tired the next day. Minor details in the end, really.

Kia felt warm arms wrap around his waist, the bed sheets dipping low on his hips. A chin lay itself against his shoulder while sleepy gray eyes peered at him through dusty lashes. "You're awake early." Dirk mumbled against Kia's ear, voice heavy from sleep. "It's three in the morning."

Kia gave the near-by clock a cursory glance. Indeed, it was. "I was just thinking." Kia murmured back, enjoying the gentle warmth of the other's skin. Louise lied to keep the mansion freezing during the summer, so a little heat went a long way. "Go back to sleep."

Dirk gave a quiet sigh, not moving from his place at Kia's neck. "Louise, right?" Dirk asked, rather pointlessly. If anything ever troubled the young soldier, it was always the gorgeous blonde. There was a part of Dirk that was glad he was perfectly fine with being Kia's on and off paramour, otherwise he'd go mad with the man's almost obnoxious obsession with his partner.

Kia seemed to hesitate before nodding. "He hasn't come home yet." He reluctantly answered, biting the inside of his cheek. It wasn't that he was worried about Louise's safety. He was more worried that Louise was currently with that mafia punk and the most likely kinky stuff they were up to. Hell, Louise was always a little weird when it came to sex, so it wouldn't be surprising if the both of them were engaged in some abstract and awkward form of sex that would freak that would be most likely cringe worthy. Kia always chalked it up to the blond being rich. They always seemed to have the weirdest ideas when it came to enjoying themselves.

"Kia, he's fine. You said he was with that Werner guy, right? He'll probably be back tomorrow." Dirk reassured, knowing full fell that wasn't why Kia was distraught. It was easier to pretend he didn't really know, however. The idea of arguing with Kia over the inanity of his stress wasn't exactly appealing. He didn't even feel like touching on how hypocritical it was for him to be so upset about the aristocrat's infidelity when he was doing much the same. When Kia remained quiet, Dirk gave another sigh, suddenly feeling much more tired then before. Settling back down on the sheets, Dirk gave Kia one more glance. "Get some sleep Kia. Alright?" Seeing Kia gave a firm nod, he let his eyes close. Sometimes, Kia could be a real piece of work.

* * *

Louise let his arms drape against the cool marble railing of Werner' bedroom balcony, gazing at the well kept garden beneath him, the flowers surprisingly bright in the dark of the night. Cicadas buzzed in nearby trees, as was usual in the middle of summer. He let his eyes close as a lazy breeze gently swam through the air, rustling the grass below. It was nights like these that he didn't mind not being able to sleep.

There was a gentle click behind him, Werner leaning against the railing next to him. "Hey." Werner said, his voice as serene as the scenery around the both of them. "Couldn't sleep?"

Louise nodded, bending over further so that his chin rested against his arms. "I didn't mean to disturb you." He said back, his voice a little horse from Werner's previously rough...handling earlier that night...and during the afternoon. Really, the man was insatiable just like Kia, making Louise wonder if he had some real masochistic tendencies. He cleared his throat, almost cringing at how loud it seemed to grate against the calm ambiance of the nighttime.

Werner smiled, eyes still a little half lidded from just waking up. "Not at all." He reassured. "I was just wondering where you'd ran off to." There was a easygoing quality to his voice that made Louise feel drowsy, fitting right with the balmy night air. As a silence fell between them, more comfortable than anything else, Louise felt himself give a quiet yawn, eyes suddenly feeling droopy. "Tired?"

Louise nodded. "Just a bit." Another breeze fluttered by, blowing a few errant strands of blond hair into Louise's eyes. Werner gave a silent hum in response and then the comfortable silence settled around them again. "I have a family dinner to attend tonight." He said suddenly, hoping to explain what was keeping him awake. Werner nodded in understanding.

"And you don't want to go." Werner said, knowing full well how annoying family functions could be, especially amongst the rich. It was less of a fun get together and more of a formal test of endurance against the people you considered most asinine and everyone sat at obnoxiously long tables and barely made conversation that wasn't forced. It was no wonder the agent didn't want to go. At hearing Louise's annoyed sigh of agreement, he did a quick mental rundown of his schedule for the day. There were a few things he had on his to-do list, but nothing that couldn't be pushed back. Besides, Louise had a reputation for being quite elusive with his "work" and other side jobs the agent had from day to day. "Well," He started, placing a hand on Louise's cheek and turning the man's head so they'd be face to face. "Don't go then. I have a free day tomorrow, so I wouldn't mind spending it with you."

Louise almost snorted. " I know that the both of us never get 'free days'. Pushing back all your appointments isn't exactly good businessman behavior, you know. You shouldn't be so careless." He chided, a small smile tugging at his lips. It was an endearing thought, although a bit childish.

Werner frowned, face uncharacteristically serious. "You matter more to me then my work, Louise." He stated, voice firm as his grip on Louise's chin tightened a margin, some sort of display of possessiveness that Louise was startled to see in the notorious playboy. At the spooked deer expression that landed itself on Louise's face, his eyes softened as he placed a small peck against the blond's nose before rubbing a thumb against the pale skin of his cheek. "You know I'd never pass up a chance to be with you." He smiled, letting his thumb trail down to Louise's bottom lip. He leaned in, eyes warm until Louise gently turned his head to the side, Werner's kiss connecting with the agent's cheek.

"Werner." Louise warned, albeit a bit less forceful then he would've preferred. His heart beat a little too fast for his liking, his palms getting slightly clammy. Though Werner looked a little disappointed, he shook it off quickly. It wasn't exactly a surprise, after all, seeing as how Louise had fairly strict, if not neurotic, rules when it came to their time together.

Their relationship was to be purely "platonic", as Louise put it. Werner was pretty sure most "platonic" relationships didn't include wild sex that lasted until the wee hours of the morning, but he was hardly complaining. Louise did hold most of the cards after all. Not that that was anything particularly new. Louise always did seem to have an almost inherent upper-hand. He released Louise's face. "Kia, right?"

Louise gave a curt nod. "Right." And the silence fell around them again, though entirely different. An uneasy sort of aura seemed to pervade to balcony that made Louise squirm, suddenly uncomfortable. "However," He said, watching Werner out of the corner of his eye. "I wouldn't exactly mind a free day myself, after all. Does your offer still stand?" He asked, wondering if Werner would change his mind after a spurned advance.

To his surprise, he didn't. Werner let out a quiet chuckle. Louise was always so painfully formal when it came to anything outside of his realm of "work" that it was almost laughable. "Of course it does." He then turned to the door, locking his fingers around the aristocrat's wrist and gently tugged him back inside. "However, you might want to catch some rest first, don't you think?"

Louise smiled again, barely. "Probably." He agreed, letting himself be led back into the soft glow of Werner's bedroom, the soft sheets suddenly looking more inviting then he remembered. It was moments like these that could almost make Louise forget that this wasn't where he was supposed to be.

He would think about the mistrust he'd see in Kia's eyes when he got home later.

* * *

**A/N**: MY EYES BURN. I started typing this at seven and finished around four. (I was multitasking...I'm not THAT slow.) Anyways! Thanks for my two reviews! I was pretty enthused and I think I got back to the both of you.

On a side note, I think I have some inconsistencies when it comes to the blond/blonde thing when referring to Louise. I think I recall that blonde is used for females and blond is used for males, but I wrote this chapter with about two hours of sleep and a pretty high fever. And no beta...And a hundred other excuses that no one cares about. ANYWAY. This chapter was entirely too stupid and needs to be shot and killed. Because I hate it. It reads like a really bad romance novel, which is totally not what I wanted. Sorry if I failed to deliver...


End file.
